At present, a display panel is widely used as an information input tool in a various display apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), an information inquiry machine in a public service hall. As a way of user identity authentication and access control, a fingerprint identification is widely used in display panels due to its advantage of high security.
To improve the user experience, the entire display region of the display panel is generally provided with fingerprint identification units, so that the user may perform fingerprint identification when operating a full-screen display product, and the function of the display panel is enriched. Toward that end, to achieve a better user experience, fingerprint recognition precision of the display panel needs to be improved. However, the higher the fingerprint identification precision of the display panel is, the larger the power consumption of the display panel and the noise interference of signal lines are. Therefore, in the related art, a display panel with high-precision fingerprint identification has a problem of large power consumption and large noise interference of signal lines, which affects the performance of the display panel.